Distractible
by Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Eridan/reader ficlet inspired by the prompt: "Why didn't you tell me that you got stabbed?" "Sorry, I was kinda enjoying our kiss there. Slipped my mind."


**Itty bitty ficlet inspired by a tumblr prompt again.**

 **I almost went with an assassin's creed fic but this seemed more Eridan-ish.**

* * *

 _He's supposed to be back by now_ , you remind yourself for what feels like the millionth time this hour. Eridan had left this morning to attend some highblood meeting. Being both an ex-orphaner and seadweller demands he be there for any important decisions.

Apparently the switch from world conquering warlords to refugees is not an easy one. Feferi has some great ideas involving the hemospectrum and therefore needs representatives from each caste and a whole mess of highbloods. You don't really want to question her logic.

Knowing how highbloods get makes this entire situation nerve-wracking though. You know Eridan can take care of himself just fine, but _still_.

You continue reading your trashy romance novel without actually recognizing the words. It was given to you by one of Eridan's closest friends. Eridan says you should view it as a 'I guess you're good enough to date my friend' gift.

You should really thank him for...

 _Was that a car door?_ You tilt your head, straining to hear footsteps. _Damn Eridan and his predatory grace. Make some noise._

Hearing nothing, you rush to the door anyway. _Please, please, please._

You're rewarded with the sound of the lock turning, although it seems like eons until he opens the door.

He's barely a step in before you throw your arms around him, cheering, "Eridan!" He's cold as ever and that in itself is comforting. You hug him as tight as your human arms allow, irrationally believing it will keep him here.

"Good to see you too, lovve." He greets quietly. "Wwaitin up for me?"

"Of course." You tilt your head up, smiling. "Did you have fun?"

"Not at all." He bares his teeth. "Buncha fuckin pretentious highbloods tryin to pick fights to prove themselves." His claws dig into your hips as he continues, making you wince. He instantly drops his hands. "Sorry."

Sometimes he forgets how frail humans are, and even for a troll Eridan is extremely strong. You don't mind most of the time. You figure scratches are sort of par for course when dating a clawed alien. A clawed _bioluminescent_ alien.

You shake your head, assuring him, "It's fine, silly. I will completely forgive you. _If_ you kiss me." You're joking, of course, but Eridan responds positively anyway.

Your eyes flutter close as he tilts your face up and presses his lips to yours. He's so _gentle_ with you. This fearsome, deadly seadweller could tear you apart you know. And yet... Here you are. Running your fingers over his fancy shmancy tux and- _wait_

 _Is that blood?_

"Eridan." You gasp, squinting at his abdomen. It's hard to see much in the lowlight, but you can make out a sizable stain. You immediately begin yanking at his clothing. "What happened!?"

He pauses, waiting until you've got his shirt off to brush your hands off and flick on the overhead light. "Some asshole wwanted a fight and one a his friends pulled a knife on me." He explains dully.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got stabbed!?" You hiss.

"Sorry, I was kinda enjoying our kiss there. Slipped my mind." He has the audacity to smirk while you move to grab a towel to staunch the bleeding.

"Eridan Ampora, I swear to god." You grumble, pressing the towel harder. "Kissing is for _after_ you're not bleeding to death."

He hisses but doesn't protest your treatment. "You worded that oddly."

You narrow your eyes. "Screw you and your... Linguistics."

This makes him laugh, "You jus said that has to wwait til I'm not bleedin to death."

"Eridan!" You groan, mock defeatedly laying your forehead on his shoulder. "You're horrible. The absolute worst."

His arms snake around your waist, pulling you to his chest. "Lovve you too."

"I do love my fishy boyfriend." You agree. "But you're getting blood on my shirt."


End file.
